


The point

by wrenblack



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brothels, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenblack/pseuds/wrenblack
Summary: Amos learns the point of cuddling.
Relationships: Amos Burton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The point

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this as a prompt on Tumblr oh, about a million years ago, and thought "The only way that would ever happen is if he had a regular sexual partner he was actually friendly with." Which for him can really only mean a prostitute. But it's Amos, so it's still sweet.

It was sweet the way Ell laughed gently as her breathing evened out, still a little giddy from the orgasm. Amos liked making people come for a lot of reasons, but her soft giggle after was why he was a regular customer of hers. It made him feel like he’d done something nice for her, like he was a nice man. He was pretty sure he’d want to screw again tonight but for the moment this was good.

“Tell me something,” she said, resting the back of her hand on his chest.

He turned his head to find her looking up at him with her wide dark eyes, “Yeah sure.”

“You always pay for a room for the whole night, and when we’re done you seem happy to sleep next to me, but you never hold me.” She traced light patterns through the cooling sweat on his skin as she spoke, her voice even and matter-of-fact.

“Can if you want me to,” he said.

“No it’s ok, I’m not asking for anything from you. But I just wondered,” she paused and he waited, curious where this was going. He liked Ell, but sometimes when they talked she asked him things he didn’t know how to answer. “Do you cuddle with other people? Outside of a brothel, I mean.”

“Never really seen the point,” he said.

At this, her brow furrowed and she exhaled a confused little puff of air out her nose. “The … point,” her gazed went distant, up and away, her hand stilled. “The point.” She looked like she was thinking pretty hard, her face so serious. It was cute.

After a minute she said, “Ok well I dunno about a point, but - here.” The hand on his chest reached over and took ahold of his bicep. She rolled onto her side and pulled him with her, wrapping his left arm around her, showing him with her body how to hold her - burrowing tight against him, arranging his other arm to pillow her head. He didn’t know what she intended but the way she wiggled as she got comfortable was definitely doing it for him. He figured Ell could feel his burgeoning erection pressed against her backside, but it didn’t seem like she meant to do anything about it.

She was still for a bit, holding his hand against the soft skin of her belly, petting gently. Amos felt a little odd just laying there, not really participating in … whatever it was they were doing. So he nuzzled his face into the short hairs at the nape of her neck to enjoy the feminine sweat smell of her skin. His breathing unconsciously came to match hers.

“See,” she said, “there’s a power in being close to another living body. It’s something a person just needs - it’s like an animal thing it’s so deep in us. Sex is definitely about tapping into that power, too. But there are levels of it that sex won’t reach, or like places it can’t cuz it’s the wrong kind of thing.” He could sort of see where she was going with this, and his attention started to drift a little. As did his hand, moving under his own will now, he slid it up her stomach slowly to her sternum and pushed it between her heavy breasts. He kissed the back of her neck a little, and cupped one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple absentmindedly. She kept on talking, though he could hear a smirk in her voice.

“Even when you’re little you have that animal need to be close to someone. But sex is so much the wrong kind of thing that it’s really really bad for a kid.” That much Amos knew was true. “You need something else, to be hugged and held. We grow into the need for sex, but we don’t grow out of that other need. A lot of people do without it cuz it isn’t like hunger or thirst - you won’t die if no one ever touches you. Or well, your body won’t anyway. But there’s more to a person than just a body.”

When she didn’t keep talking, Amos figured she had said what she meant to and was done, so he placed a wide open-mouthed kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. With the hand on her sternum, he hugged her body close and ground his now fully erect member against her ass saying, “Don’t seem to be more than a body just now.”

“I guess not,” she sighed. Ell hooked her leg over his hip, locking her ankle behind his calf, and took each of his hands in her own. She drew the one on her chest down to the apex of her thighs and pulled the other up to grasp her breast. “So get me there,” she said, and nestled comfortably into his arms.

Amos knew what she meant, she was still a little sticky under his fingertips from their last go round but nowhere near wet enough to take him again. He slid his middle finger along her slit, gently teasing between her lips before putting on some pressure. As his finger moved, the hand over his on her breast squeezed, inviting him to do the same. He massaged her pliant flesh, and then began to roll and tweak her nipple into a stiff peak, at the same time pressing her clit in tight circles with the calloused pad of his finger. Pretty soon her breathing grew heavy and her hips rocked under his hand. Once his finger was slick enough, he drew it around her opening a few times then slipped it inside. He paired this with a particularly pointed pinch of her nipple, earning him an encouraging gasp. Ell let him play rough, but she had rules about it and he liked that.

“Talk to me,” she said, reaching behind her to rest a hand on his hip. 

“You want me to tell you how I’m gonna fuck you?” he asked, pushing another finger into her.

She groaned and said, “Yes please.”

Amos chuckled some to himself. If the dirty talk was gonna help, he’d play along. “I’m gonna take you slow and easy at first. Slide in when you’re good and wet and make sure you feel every inch of me.” She was wriggling against him, her body responding to his words and the breath on her neck. “And then I’m just gonna take my time til you’re begging me to make you come. Oh and I will, hard and fast with your body pinned under me, riding you til you can’t walk right tomorrow.”

By the time he was pumping two fingers up to the knuckle in her pussy she was more than ready for him, but he was having fun playing her body. And the friction of her backside against his cock was keeping him plenty hard, so he’d see if he could get her to scream one more time before he actually got to fucking her. (It wouldn’t be a difficult thing, in the years he’d know her he’d learned some quick ways to make her come.) He curled his fingers inside her to find the sweet spot and stayed there petting, making her tremble. When the trembling turned to writhing, he pushed his little finger into her ass and her hand darted away from his hip to grab his wrist. Ell’s grip was like iron and she bucked against the intruding fingers. 

“That’s it, girl, fuck yourself on my hand. Get yourself there. I want you coming when I put this cock inside you.” 

Doing as she was told, she rutted forward into his palm her heavy breathing becoming strained cries. As her “ahs” progressively rose in pitch, he knew she was close and put his mouth right next to her ear saying, “Come for me.” Then he took back control, pounding his fingers into her hard and fast, rolling her nipple roughly with his other hand. When her climax came with a broken cry he freed his fingers from her and plunged his cock into the still clutching muscles of her cunt. The new sensation forced another wave of orgasm on her and Amos stilled, just letting the rippling of her muscles work his cock. 

Holding her tight to his body with an arm across her hips, he began to pump into her, long and slow just like he’d promised. Drawing out her aftershocks with the patient friction of his thrusts, her grip on him tight and tighter. Ell’s hand drifted back over his hip to his ass, gripping his flesh and pushing, urging him deeper.

“Patience,” Amos said, and laid his mouth on her neck wanting to suck a mark into her skin but knowing it was against the rules. For a time they just rocked like this, enjoying the comfortable fuck. The only sound in the room was skin meeting skin, and the occasional whimper or grunt.

Eventually Amos felt himself building and the need to really move became nearly irresistible. Without giving her any warning, he gripped her hip and drove into her hard. She cried out, a mix of surprise, pleasure and a touch of pain. He drew out slow only to thrust deep again, with full force. “Yes,” she keened, “like that. Faster like that.”

His voice harsh, he whispered into her ear, “Say please,” and then hit her deeply once more.

“Please. Please!” she cried.

He was happy to oblige but the angle was wrong to get his weight behind her with any speed. So he flipped Ell onto her stomach, trapping her with his body and drawing himself up slightly onto his forearms. Then he just let go, fucking into her with all he had, driving her into the mattress. He was chasing his own climax, his punishing thrusts shallower and more erratic, when he felt her come apart around him. It was enough to push him over the edge, and as he spent himself inside her he could dimly hear her scream of pleasure over the blood rushing in his own ears. Exhausted, he collapsed down onto her back and tried to catch his breath. 

“Uh, Amos?” she said, her voice strained under the pressure of his bulk.

“Sorry,” he said and rolled off her. Freed of his not inconsiderable weight, she giggled gently as she caught her breath. He really did like that. “So cuddling is good for you, like eating your vegetables?” he said, pulling her limp sweaty form against his side.

“Something like that.”

“ ‘Spose I oughta give it a chance. Since actual vegetables are kinda hard to come by.”

She laughed at that, “You might find you like it. And if not, I don’t mind a little extra room to stretch out when I sleep.” That said, she threw a leg over his hip and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, just different. And he was damned tired. He supposed he could sleep this way. And something about her body wrapped around his, vulnerable and trusting, made him feel … nice.


End file.
